Video calls or videoconferencing enable real-time video and audio to be displayed on a computing device. Video calls also typically provide a preview window or self-view window showing the user what the other party or parties can see of the user. This self-view window is frequently displayed as a picture-in-picture (PIP) that is placed in one of the corners of the display. It is also known to manually reposition the preview window to a less obstructive location so as to minimally obstruct the view of the other party or parties. This manual approach is problematic because the party or parties may move thereby requiring the user to continually manually reposition the preview window. A solution to this technical problem is disclosed in this specification.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.